1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the many varieties of recreational flying disks currently in the marketplace and more precisely, to an apparatus that when attached to any recreational flying disk will exemplify the aerodynamics of that said flying disk resulting in a much longer distance of traveling in flight and the said disk being capable of traversing or ‘skipping’ on and over the surface of a body of water and if desired, a hard surface such as land, snow, or field of ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many variations of the recreational flying disk are currently available to the general consumer and differ in their size and composite material, from the very familiar soft pliable type used for throwing and catching to the smaller, stiffer and heavier types utilized for certain interactive games such as disk or Frisbee golf. Manufacturers have made many attempts to enhance the flight characteristics of flying disks by altering their shape or contour and their weight by providing the disk with a thicker or heavier circumstantial outside rim or just adding weight by manufacturing the flying disk in a heavier composite material. Also, attempts have been made to provide the flying disk with a means to be able to make it capable of traversing or hydroplaning across the surface of a liquid such as water by providing a solid surface on the underside of the disk, which unfortunately alters the aerodynamics of the disk relating to its lift capability, therein reducing the disk to poor flight and hydroplaning characteristics due to the interference with the most important of aeronautic flight principals of any flying structure including a flying disk; its lift capacity.